Belfegor
by MacJardin
Summary: Del grupo de Facebook [Kachaco shipers] en el evento "Los 7 pecados capitales" AU medieval centrado en Uraraka y Bakugo con un trato muy ambicioso de por medio.


_[Esta historia participa en la dinámica del grupo Kachacco shippers de Facebook "Los 7 pecados capitales"]_

 _[Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi]_

Practicaba con una piedra de cuarzo el levantamiento de una manzana sin ningún éxito.

Llevaba prácticamente de sol a sol en la ventana del lugar con la dichosa fruta y mencionando tantas combinaciones como las leyes de los libros de hechizos de levitación lo permiten.

Pero aunque pareciera que sus prendas estaban empapadas de sudor y daba "perseverancia" a ello. Un grave error para que el principio de la magia se basará en la voluntad y ella se rindiera al primer intento del hechizo dando paso al siguiente sin siquiera meditarlo.

Estaba muy frustrada de si misma en estos momentos. Jamás pensó en que como aprendiz de la mayor hechicera del reino no logrará siquiera elevar una manzana o inclusive volar en escoba.

Era una inútil y al final del todo se tenía que redimir a suspirar en el ventanal del abandonado conservatorio donde ahora vivía con el grupo de los héroes aventureros prometiendo ser de gran utilidad cuando no lo era.

La noche y el frío le hacían pensar acerca de lo que pensarían sus compañeros:

¿Qué diría el escudero Lida de ser engañado descaradamente o la mirada fulminante del príncipe Todoriki?

¡Ni pensar las lágrimas de decepción del tan inocente aventurero Midoriya!, era tan cínico de su parte.

Pero no le importaba; Uraraka ya se había rendido, dejaría fluir las cosas. Los "héroes" aventureros tarde o temprano se enterarían y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

El mundo se regía por quienes tenían el poder y eran bendecidos con grandes habilidades según su pensamiento que alguna vez intentó romper pero su voluntad nunca fue suficiente.

Arrojó la manzana por la ventana, pero hubo algo que se lo impidió.

—Y si esperas que te caigan las cosas del cielo jamás las encontrarás, angelus.— susurró una voz en su oído.

Sintió que los poros de su piel se erizaban al instante en que miró en él rabadilla de su ojo y vio una gran silueta con aspecto de dragón que le miraba con ojos rojos como el bermellón tan conocido de —¡Un demonio!— exclamó en un suspiro.

El mencionado rió, tomó forma de inmediato en un joven rubio de apariencia bárbara con vestimentas rojas, collares tribales y con el pecho desnudo, sin destacar los llamativos tatuajes que se mostraban en sus brazos.

—Yo soy Belfegor para ti, el demonio de la pereza— se presentó —¿qué es lo que más deseas, _angelus_?.

No dijo nada. Se petrificó desde el instante en que miró al atractivo "joven demonio" se arrodilló ante ella pidiéndole el deseo y además estaba tan asustada como un conejo cuando empezó a esperar la respuesta de su pregunta y daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Bueno, dudo que dirás algo antes de aceptar un trato conmigo hechicera. Por lo visto, te enseño bien la reina del alquerre superior—

Angelus sólo asintió. Belfegor se recargó en la pared frente a ella.

—Soy un demonio muy avaricioso, deseo poder y lo tengo en mis manos. Pero quiero más, incluso más que la propia avaricia,— exclamó ladeando una sonrisa y cruzando los brazos con orgullo.

No podía negar que el era atractivo, su sonrisa le causaba cosquillas y se avergonzaba de haber pensado aquello. La hechicera rió —No obtendrás nada de una farsante,—dijo —dime que es lo que quieres, en verdad que me es molesto lidiar con palabras que con hechos.

Se molestó y a su vez le interesó en la manera en que lo retó.

El brillo no se hizo esperar en la mirada de él, ella era —Inteligente y ambiciosa, pero demasiado perezosa para lidiar con la verdadera situación. ¿Estás segura de quererte convencerte que eres menos que el polvo?— dijo.

Su silencio dijo mucho de lo que estaba en estos momentos. La había dejado acorralada en su debilidad en el momento indicado.

Y ella lo sabía muy bien, así que cuando demandó lo que el joven demonio estaba buscando, este le dijo algo muy interesante:

—La piedra del destino. Solo la reina del alquerre lo sabe y la única aprendiz fuera de los feudos del reino eres tú. Ahora dime qué es lo que más quieres.

Pocas personas conocían aquel objeto, contadas a su parecer y que él personalmente fuera en su búsqueda sabría con que estaba negociando.

Aunque de todas maneras se negaría a la oferta, así que dijo —"la mitad de tu poder"—sin dudarlo en algún momento.

—¿No qué?— interrumpió y continuó— ambos deseamos lo mismo pero eres de lo más perezosa que esperad que todo se de en su momento en que no se va a dar—con severidad y furia mencionó. El edificio empezó a temblar poco después de que el tono de su voz aumentara.—Tengo poder y la ambición aún no siendo la codicia, yo quiero ser conocido como el más fuerte de los demonios existente en el averno. Bakugo Katsuki se convertirá en él y no impediré que una mujer poseída por la razón de mi existencia me impida serlo.—Finalizó.

Belfegor arriesgó su suerte, Uraraka era como la describía. La astucia de un zorro corría por sus venas.

Ella iba a aceptar de esa manera.

Fue entonces que sacó una daga y se cortó superficialmente parte de la palma la mano derecha. Él hizo lo mismo con la suya, pero su corte fue muy profundo y a pesar de eso no mostró signos de dolor alguno como ella.

Ambos estrecharon la mano con fuerza.

—Acepto— Mencionó ella con solemnidad.

—Trato hecho— Exclamó él con una sorna y traviesa sonrisa.

Pasaron los días y las semanas después del trato en la noche de clara luna llena.

Los héroes aventureros se sorprendieron de la adición de un joven bárbaro de nombre Bakugo en su búsqueda del antiguo Rey Might a los pocos días de ver a Uraraka poder hacer flotar una manzana.

Nadie sospechaba de nada.

Y nadie espera nada de lo que quizás pueda suceder entre la ángel perezosa y el demonio rojo en sus aventuras con los "héroes aventureros".

1000 Palabras exactas

El arbusto:

Se supone que esto tendría que estar desde mucho antes, pero su servidora resulta que tiene muchas más investigaciones de antes y siquiera tiene tiempo de hacer las labores en su casa, por lo que pide disculpas si no está en las formas ;w;

Este es mi primer fic del fandom de BNHA que publicó. Y en verdad me gustó mucho UwU

Escribir con un pecado capital al que no se acostumbra ver relatado muy seguido es complicado y las pocas referencias que tenía disponibles NO religiosas, son muy sosas y a 

menudo se relacionan con la avaricia, así que cualquier observación como siempre es bien aceptada -

El review es la motivación que alegra el día del autor :D


End file.
